


Beast Morphers Battle Pokemon

by psychoroach



Category: Power Rangers Beast Morphers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Beast Morphers, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Other, Pre-Relationship, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: The Beast Morpher Rangers get Pokémon teams to help them with their fight against Evox.





	Beast Morphers Battle Pokemon

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure selfish indulgence. I love Beast Morphers already and got this idea in my head and had to do it. 
> 
> Read, review, kudos.

Devon, Ravi and Zoey stood in front of Commander Shaw in the Battleforce command center wondering what was going on. After Ravi and Zoey had taken Devon to the training room and they'd all trained for hours they'd been fetched by Betty and Ben to come to the main room of Battleforce they used as the command center after they'd been shown rooms they could use to freshen up in and had changed clothes as well. She stood there, an imposing figure, and Devon, who was used to just he and his dad, fought not to squirm, even though both Ravi and Zoey seemed relaxed, Ravi even going so far as to nudge Zoey playfully a few times in a playful sort of manner. The guy could be sort of serious and kind of stern, but Devon was quickly learning that there was a softer side to him and it made him smile a bit, before Commander Shaw spoke up.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you in." She said, and continued on before any of them could do anything more than nod. "As the new Beast Morpher Rangers, you're going to be on the front line in the battle against Evox and his army. As such, you're going to need all the help you can get. Not only will you receive new weapons, designed and built by Mr. Silva, but also new Zords, also built by him as well. Devon, you will command the Beast Racer Zord." A picture popped up on the monitor in front of them of a red and black race car type zord that slowly morphed into a red cheetah looking zord, and finally into a fighting robot zord. 

Devon beamed widely, bouncing on his feet. "That's so awesome!" 

Commander Shaw did something that could've been a smile. "Ravi, you will command the Beast Wheeler Zord." Ravi looked at the pictures that flashed on the screen, something that almost resembled a dump truck, that morphed into a vaguely gorilla shape, and finally into the fighting robot, that looked like it had speakers protruding from the shoulders, and graters a little lower down. 

Ravi, a little overwhelmed, smiled and thanked her quietly, barely refraining from tacking on a 'mom' at the end. 

"Zoey." Commander Shaw finally turned toward her. "Your zord is the Chopper Zord." A few pictures flashed, one of a helicopter like thing, which morphed into a jackrabbit-like zord, and finally her robot zord. 

"Oh my gosh, this is so awesome." She blurted out, wide eyed. "I can't believe it. This is amazing, is it bad I almost wish Evox would attack so we can use those like right now?" 

"Don't call for trouble." Ravi advised wryly. 

Commander Shaw chuckled at that. "Yes, I believe I agree with my son." She said. "One last thing." She looked over as Ben and Betty wheeled in a cart, that was covered ominously.

Betty backed the cart over Ben's foot and he yelped and jumped. "Oww! Betty, watch where you're wheeling this thing!" 

"Well if you'd just _move_ your foot..." She pointed out, grunting when Ben shoved the cart off his foot and it bumped her in the knee. 

Commander Shaw cleared her throat and the two looked at her sheepishly before they stepped out of the room, while Nate came over, hands behind his back. "Mr. Silva, if you would, please." 

"Yes, Commander Shaw." He uncovered the tray on the top of the cart, revealing 12 Pokeballs, which made all three of the Rangers gasp. They weren't regular looking red and white Pokeballs either, they were divided into four. The first set was half a shiny looking maroon red and black, the second set was a shiny navy blue and black, and the last set were a shiny sort of goldenrod and black. 

"In your battle against Evox, you will need all the help and resources you can get." Commander Shaw explained, as Nate divided the Pokeballs up between them and each of the Rangers stared down at them in awe. "Which is why along with your new zords and weapons, you will have your own Pokemon team. They will fight side by side with you to help make sure Coral Harbor stays safe. Three of them on each team anyway, one we'll call your...personal Pokemon."

"What does that mean?" Ravi asked, confused. 

"Fighting Evox will be stressful, and be a lot of hard work." Nate explained, at Commander Shaw's nod. "So you'll each have a Pokemon that will be your little sidekick shall we say. Their sole focus will be just to be a buddy, a friend, someone you can curl up with and relax in the moments you are able." 

Commander Shaw spoke up then, picking up where he left off. "Why don't you take your new Pokemon and go learn what they are, and get to know each other." 

Ravi, knowing a dismissal when he heard one, even one as gentle and kind as that, nudged the others and led them out of the room, and then the building. Devon and Zoey followed, both wondering where he was leading them, but not saying anything until Ravi stopped in the park that was a few blocks away. He sat down on a bench that was near a large lake and put his Pokeballs in front of him before addressing them. "In case we were given any water-types, or ice-types." He explained. 

"Good idea." Zoey said, flashing him a small smile.

"So who wants to go first?" Devon asked. "Any takers? Because if not, then I'm gonna go, because I cannot _wait_ to see what I was given!" 

"Go on then." Zoey laughed, poking him on the arm a few times. "I'm...nervous. I'll go last, if that's ok, Ravi." 

Ravi laughed quietly. "Sure, it's ok." He promised. "Go on, Devon." 

Devon picked up the first Pokeball and stood from the bench, pointing it at a bare spot of grass. He took a breath and pressed the button on the front, letting the Pokemon out. It took a few seconds for it to take shape, but finally a Liepard appeared, looking like sleek muscle and danger, despite being purple with yellow rosettes and what Devon could only think of as pink eye makeup. Liepard walked over to him and nuzzled into his hand gently and he smiled as he stroked her head. "I'm guessing you aren't my cuddle Pokemon." He joked. He grabbed the Pokedex Nate had hastily shoved at them before they left and pointed it at Liepard.

"Liepard, the Cruel Pokemon, and the evolved form of Purrloin. Well-known for it's beauty, Liepard uses the element of surprise when battling opponents, attacking before they can react." It spit out the information and he beamed.

"That'll come in handy." He admitted, looking up at the others. 

"Doesn't look very intimidating." Ravi said honestly. Liepard turned toward him and shot him a look and Ravi yelped, flying back off the bench when she jumped, fast as lightning, up on the picnic table and got right in his face. He laid on his back, panting from adrenaline, and grimaced. "Ok now that I've eaten my words, I think I'll keep the rest to myself." 

"Devon, check out your other ones." Zoey held in a giggle as Liepard walked back over to Devon and sat down. 

Devon grabbed the next Pokeball and clicked it open, bouncing on the balls of his feet as the Pokemon took shape---a Persian. His eyes widened as he eyed the large Pokemon, who eyed him cooly. He'd heard stories about how difficult Persians were, but this one just sat down and groomed herself, ignoring Liepard who was eyeing her. 

Grabbing the third Pokeball he sent up a quick prayer that the next Pokemon wasn't anything too hard to deal with and let it out of the Pokeball. 

A female Pyroar. 

"Oh my God." He blurted out, wide eyed. The Pyroar walked over to him and he reached out and gently touched her mane, expecting to get burned. But as it was, it was just a pleasant warm feeling. It was very strange and surreal and he couldn't help but beam. "Are you going to be my second in command on my team, sweetheart?" He asked.

Pyroar let out a soft purr and walked over to Liepard and Persian. Liepard got up and she and Pyroar eyed each other, but then they seemed to get a mutual respect for each other and settled down. Pyroar batted at Persian, who hopped up quickly, and Devon grimaced at the idea of breaking up a Pokemon battle and he instinctively reached for his morpher, but Liepard just batted Persian across the grass a few feet and after a harsh look, Persian seemed to accept Pyroar's chain of command in things. 

"I think I just peed myself." Zoey blurted out.

Ravi eyed her and scooted over more in his seat. 

Devon grabbed the last one and let the Pokemon out, curious as to what the last one was. Obviously it had to be his personal Pokemon.

When a Torracat was revealed, he raised his eyebrows and bent down to the small Pokemon. "So you're going to be my little buddy, huh?" He asked, smiling.

Torracat hissed at him and batted at him before going over to the others, looking around for a fight. 

Devon frowned and looked at Ravi and Zoey. "Wait, I'm confused." 

"Torracats aren't personal Pokemon." Ravi shook his head. "One of the others are, if I had to guess, I'd say Persian, she doesn't seem inclined to want to do any fighting." 

Persian got up and wandered over to Devon, nudging him hard, looking up at him with an affronted look, huffing dramatically. He cracked a grin. "Did Pyroar kick your butt, sweetheart?" He asked, amused. Persian eyed him moodily and then jumped up into his arms. He yelped and caught her, hugging her to him. "You know, you are not a lap Pokemon." He pointed out.

Persian didn't look like she much cared. Just hissed at him and nuzzled against his shoulder.

Zoey looked at Ravi then. "Ok, your turn."

"Geez." He muttered, standing up. He walked over to the spot Devon abandoned when he went to go sit with his Pokemon, letting Persian sit across his lap. Ravi grinned when Torracat ignored Devon, and Liepard draped herself over his shoulders to poke at Persian, while Pyroar just gave them disdainful looks. He was going to have his hands full with them. A fate he hoped he didn't have himself. 

He took out the first Pokeball and eyed it before he let the Pokemon out, feeling ready for anything.

Except when a Primeape appeared. 

Zoey squeaked in shock and Ravi's eyes widened. The Primeape glared at him and smacked its fists on the ground. Ravi gasped and ran for a tree as Primeape took off after him. He jumped up and grabbed a low branch, pulling himself up. An apple he had stuffed in his pocket fell out and rolled toward Primeape, who picked it up and walked over to a bare spot of grass, sitting down to eat. 

"Mom hates me, she's so angry with me." Ravi said to himself. "That's gotta be it. All those times she told me to clean my room and I procrastinated, all the times I half-assed cleaning the dishes. Maybe she's still mad about the time I threw the party..." 

"Ravi, I think it's ok to come down now." Zoey called over as Primeape seemed pacified for the moment.

Ravi jumped down from the tree and walked back over to his previous spot, taking out his next Pokeball, hoping against hope it wasn't another aggressive Pokemon. Sighing, he let the Pokemon out, watching it take shape.

A Chimchar appeared and it let out a few sounds and made a b-line for him. Instinctively, Ravi covered up his face and turned half-away from the quick Pokemon.

Chimchar hopped up on Ravi's shoulder and let out what he realized were happy sounds and Ravi relaxed, smiling up at the admittedly adorable Pokemon. "Aww, hi, buddy, I guess you're my little personal Pokemon, huh? Maybe mom doesn't hate me." He pulled Chimchar down and hugged him to his chest while he took out the third Pokeball and let the Pokemon out. 

"Nope, she definitely isn't happy with me." Ravi hugged Chimchar closer to him when he saw the Passimian that took shape. Passimian eyed him passively and Ravi got ready to run again, but the Passimian just sat down and started eating berries, looking ready for whenever training began. 

Ravi let out a breath.

"Let's see what the last one is, huh, Chim?" Ravi patted the small Pokemon and let out the last Pokemon. 

Simipour looked up at him and beamed widely before making a b-line for the lake. "Simipour no!" He exclaimed. "Oh God, which one is my personal Pokemon again?" 

Devon, who was still piled under two of his Pokemon, pointed his Pokedex as best as he could at Simipour. 

"Simipour, the Geyser Pokemon, and the evolved form of Panpour." It spit out the information. "Simipour can demolish a concrete wall with the pressurized water it shoots from its tail." 

"Definitely Chimchar." The three of them said together, just as Simipour let out a big geyser of water. Chimchar yelped and darted off, but Ravi wasn't as lucky and he got covered with the large burst of water. 

"Thank God you're on my side." He said to himself, his hair in his face. He ignored the way Devon and Zoey were snickering at him as he reached in and grabbed Simipour, dragging him out of the water to go sit down. "Ok Zoey, you're up." He said, pulling his soaking wet shirt off and throwing it at Devon, smirking at the wet smacking noise it made. 

Zoey bit her lower lip and ran her hands over the front of her pants as she got up and grabbed her first Pokeball. She let the first Pokemon out, muttering under her breath, "like a bandaid." 

It was a Lopunny and Zoey let out a breath when she saw the timid looking Pokemon that looked very sweet. Devon, who'd gotten up from his pile of Pokemon and had stripped off his own shirt, since Ravi had gotten him wet, eyed the Pokemon skeptically. 

"It doesn't look like a battler, so maybe that's your personal Pokemon." He offered.

Zoey quickly looked him over (as she'd done Ravi earlier when he wasn't paying attention) and shrugged. "Maybe she is."

Devon approached Lopunny curiously and reached out to see what her fur felt like. Lopunny reacted quickly and kicked him a few times in the chest, sending him flying. 

"Payback for earlier, dude." Ravi said smugly, his own eyes raking over Devon. 

"Shut up." Devon groaned, sitting up. "Ok maybe she is a battle Pokemon." 

"I guess so." Zoey took out her second Pokeball and let the Pokemon out. "Oh a Bunnelby!" Bunnelby looked up at her curiously and then beamed. 

Ravi looked at Devon as he came over and sat down next to him. "Do you get the feeling mom took it easy on Zoey?" 

"Well you were in the program, I was the stowaway that hijacked being a Ranger." Devon said dryly. "Zoey was a janitor who stumbled into being a Ranger. Yeah, I'm thinking maybe your mom is taking it easy on her." 

"Maybe she just likes me best." Zoey countered, hearing their words.

"I'm her son." Ravi muttered to himself.

Zoey ignored him and let out her third Pokemon, frowning when it was a mostly white with some orange and yellow bands. 

"Huh." She said to herself. "I don't think I know you. What are you?"

Ravi pointed his Pokedex at the Pokemon, curious as well since he didn't know it either.

"Scorbunny, a newly discovered fire-type starter Pokemon of Coral Harbor." It said. "This Pokemon loves to run and is filled with energy and can start small fires under its feet."

Devon looked at Ravi. "Well it's good at least one of us has a water-type." 

"Yeah I'm thinking Simipour will have his hands full." Ravi agreed. "Zo, what's your last Pokemon?" 

Zoey let it out, eager to see what it was. 

"Oh hey." Ravi said, when he saw the Azumarill. "Simipour will have help."

Devon watched as Scorbunny ran around, small fires starting up in the grass that never really sparked to anything to worry about. Azumarill watched him and got an irritated look before he took off after Scorbunny, almost as if he was lecturing the Pokemon. 

"Well this is going to be interesting." Ravi joked and he and Devon high fived each other.


End file.
